halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajax 013/Archive12
RE: "Project Pages" ...? not quite sure what you're talking about...but will get back to you... hope things are well with you [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 23:47, 21 January 2009 (UTC) No, I archive well ;P --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:59, 22 January 2009 (UTC) HAHAHAHAH I know what you look like. XD -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 03:38, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, but you're not the "scary bat crazy" guy that you make yourself out to be. :P -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 13:44, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Question You wouldn't happen to have created the Sangheili that designed the USR's new batch of ships, would you? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:52, 23 January 2009 (UTC) OK, mind if I make such a character? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 17:03, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for pointing out the problems with the Mortar and the Type 33. I really appreciate it. P.S - Any suggestions on how I can make the 150mm Infantry Mortar plausible. People still are picking holes in it. 18:34, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Monitor etc Thanks for the heads up on the plagiarism. Something I noticed about your Monitor and Komodo AVP articles. There was a discrepency between the text and the pic. The text said the gun is in a fixed mount, but the pic shows it in a revolving turret. Need Some Info OK, got this in two parts: First of all, I'm making the page Rank Structure (Necros) so that we can compress all the two sentence pages on ranks into one, worthwhile page. However, I need the ranks for the Plainsfierians and the Vorenus. Second, I need info on the following things: *Dark Protector *Pure Flame *Infiltrator-class AI *Hunter-class AI *Index/Catalogue-class AI *M4 Tactical Knife *M3B Combat Knife *M13 Machete *M11 Bayonet *Pyrosene-VI --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 17:04, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Gargoyle Walker I've got a photoshop pic of the USR Gargoyle walker, tell me what you think. re:gargoyle Yeah, it's based on the Gorgon Walker,originally slated to appear in Halo Wars, but cut (like the Covie Air Artillery and UNSC Cougar) Figured the USR would base it's two-legged walker on pre-existing technology. I'm assuming the pic is ready to be placed in the article. Knox-class Crappy Frigate thingy No, your Heimdall not being used as a 'Shield'. It was an example of a proper ship. Its 9 L/y per day slipspace speed vs. the Knox's obvious godmodded 1000 l/y per day. Sorry for the inconvience. 00:25, 31 January 2009 (UTC) IRC Ajax unban me cos all I did was make a Joke and you flipped. You have said more insulting things to me, so grow up and unban me ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 20:05, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Necros War and USR Teleportation Prophet of Regret had it in his Grav Throne, in Halo Wars the Covies will be able to teleport units to their hero unit, so what do you think about teleportation in Necros? I've got two ideas: a small, single-person, highly experimental and dangerous portable unit, and a giant station for two dozen people to go to another such station. Nothing that's ship to ground or planet to planet like other sci-fi stuff though. What do you think? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:00, 31 January 2009 (UTC) A possible Rebal payday... I got 4 Human-Covenant war Yokies I like, but don't the guts to destroy. So, what better to kill them then let the UNSC do so in battle. I was just wondering if the Rebels wanted to go whack some UNSC ass with them. Tell me if you are interested or not. Cheers! 1st Yorkie ready The first Yorkie is ready to be killed! :P Here it is: UNSC Iowa. Feel free to fix it in whatever way needed. Necro Stuffz OK, erase Owl, Petrel Bomber, and regular Pelican Gunship from existance. Also, what do you want me to do about the Viper, as it references the now gone King Cobra. Lastly, can you please answer me 'bout the teleporting (scroll up if you forgot) --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:08, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Gotcha, so no big huge portals for lotza troops, eh? What about a one-man, experimental one that only commandos or assassin Elites get? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:19, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Mind explaining which ones are the bomber variants? I probably won't be able to get to it till tomorrow, runnin' outta time --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:57, 5 February 2009 (UTC) So, you got anything else you want to tell me I need to clean up after you went and played with your ships some more? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 17:08, 6 February 2009 (UTC) New Ordnance Hardpoints I've come up with some hardpoints for large WMDs such as the ones i intend to have Ross East Jr. launch from his I-660 Spear at Necros warships, tell me what you think. SHOR-1 Super Heavy Ordnance Rack- A large ordnance rack for launching weapons of mass destruction that can be attached to the bomb bay of the Broadsword, Shortsword, Petrel, or Spear Bombers, The SHOR can mount a single AVENGER nuclear missile or other missile based around the frame of the AVENGER, such as an APOCALYPSE antimatter missile. UHRL-1 Ultra Heavy Rail Launcher- A massive rail launcher for the RETRIBUTION nuclear missile or ARMAGEDDON antimatter missile. Can only be mounted on an I-660 Spear that has had the slipspace drive removed to reduce weight. The launcher is so large that it is attached under the fuselage, as the bomb bay is simply too small. This is rarely used due to the extensiv modifications needed, though Ross East Jr. and a few others will use them to make attacks on Necros fleets. Also, now that the UNSC has heavy naval vessels, i got an idea for a name for the UNSC torpedo: The M-2 CNIDOCYTE Torpedo. BTW is a cnidocyte is a toxic stinging cell on a jellyfish or the member of the phylum Cnidaria. Finally, I think you need to up the armament of the Claymore, as a version of the Katana, a medium fighter, has more air-to-air missiles. I'd reccommend giving it two extra LAC-1 launchers, two for the 16 AIM-11 CLAWs and two more for 16 AIM-34 HORNs. Hannibal Militia I was wondering if I could create some sort of militia unit for Wardog. They wouldn't be that large, just a ragtag band of both trained militia and civilians who have evaded death and capture at the hands of the Brute invaders. Would this be alright, and if so do you have any rules about militia structuring? Beating Back Hell Dude.... I'd steal your line you said one time that was "hyper-mecha-kaizer-ghidorah!", but someone that don't seem good enough. I must ask, what did I look like, a Grunt? Anyways, I can't add the pic because I can't go to the site, so you'd better do it yourself or shove that off on somebody else. Vehicle junks done and now I've just got to move on to the latrine duty that is the ship mess you gave me. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:33, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Bravo Company Ajax, would it be okay for me to make an S-IV Warthog gunner in Red Platoon Bravo Company? He'd probably be an Assault specialist in Scarlet Squad. -- Fight With Alright, More Stufzz OK, I noticed you eliminated the Daito variant of the Knife (or whichever ship it is), so should I un-redirect everything for that one? Secondly, can you give me info on the M3B Combat Knife, M4 Tactical Knife, M11 Bayonet, and M13 Machete? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 17:35, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I've come up with some hardpoints for large WMDs such as the ones i intend to have Ross East Jr. launch from his I-660 Spear at Necros warships, tell me what you think. WARDOG/Necros Stuff Now that Operation WARDOG has begun, can Ross East Jr. go ahead and start bombing targets? First one i was thinking was a Brute Airfield? Also, where on Hannibal III is the SPARTAN IV forward command post that Ajax and the others set up on the first post? Is it in a more temperate or a tropical region of the planet? Then, there is the issue of my UNSC ordnance ideas you never replied on. Below are some munitions ideas, including two that will play a major role in some of Ross East Jr's missions against the Necros SHOR-1 Super Heavy Ordnance Rack- A large ordnance rack for launching weapons of mass destruction that can be attached to the bomb bay of the Broadsword, Shortsword, Petrel, or Spear Bombers, The SHOR can mount a single AVENGER nuclear missile or other missile based around the frame of the AVENGER, such as an APOCALYPSE antimatter missile. UHRL-1 Ultra Heavy Rail Launcher- A massive rail launcher for the RETRIBUTION nuclear missile or ARMAGEDDON antimatter missile. Can only be mounted on an I-660 Spear that has had the slipspace drive removed to reduce weight. The launcher is so large that it is attached under the fuselage, as the bomb bay is simply too small. This is rarely used due to the extensiv modifications needed, though Ross East Jr. and a few others will use them to make attacks on Necros fleets. Also, now that the UNSC has heavy naval vessels, i got an idea for a name for the UNSC torpedo: The M-2 CNIDOCYTE Torpedo. BTW is a cnidocyte is a toxic stinging cell on a jellyfish or the member of the phylum Cnidaria. Finally, I think you need to up the armament of the Claymore, as a version of the Katana, a medium fighter, has more air-to-air missiles a heavy fighter. How does that make sense? I'd reccommend giving it two extra LAC-1 launchers, two for the 16 AIM-11 CLAWs and two more for 16 AIM-34 HORNs. list of spartanIV template update Can you add the spartans of the squad athens in the template the list is there Squad Athens CF 16:46, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Humbug and Pic Stuff I don't remove awesomeness, I just remove fail... go post your template on his talk page, I was just getting rid of his stupidity. Anyways, got two questions: What are you using the GDI Surveyor pic for? Because I already uploaded one for the Buffalo/Bison Two, I've got some of pics for C&C3 uploaded onto my computer because I figured you'd want to use them for Necros eventually. Here's the list: *Ajay *Beam Cannon *Brother Marcion *CABAL *Carryall *Cultists *A destroyed city from one of the intel things *GDI Commando *GDI Rifle *Growth Stimulator (looked like a Forerunner building to me, sorta) *Guardian Cannon *Hammerhead VTOL *Ion Canon Control *Juggernaught *Kane *Mammoth Tank *Obelisk of Light *Orca *Plasma Missile Battery *Repair Drone *Rift Generator *SAM Turret *Shredder Turret *Slingshot *The Awakened *The Enlightened *The Tacitus *Watchtower *Zone Raider Want any? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:28, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I just realized some of my pics aren't the best in the world; I took them from the game booklet. I'll go get some snapshots later and have them uploaded tomorrow. In any case though, they're uploaded. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:16, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Militia Thanks, I'll just keep it simple, kinda like the rebels in Half Life or something. WARDOG and a New Guardian Weapon Can i go ahead and have Ross East Jr. bomb a Remnant base/airfield on Hannibal III or should i wait until the SPARTANs go on the offensive? Also new Guardian Weapon idea, different from the others in that it's a ranged weapon: Annihilation According to a legend passed down through generations of Unggoy, during the Grunt Rebellion, the leader the Grunts known as Didak Yayip (he had adopted a last name as a sign of defiance of the Covenant law) won many victories against the Sangheilli and Kig Yar sent against him because of his own personal weapon, a Forerunner relic known as Annihilation. Annihilation looked exactly like a normal plasma rifle, and one would not know the difference until it was fired, unleashing a destructive stream of plasma similar to that of a Scarab's main gun. Annihilation was said to have lost after Didak was killed by a the Sangheili Arbiter sent by the Covenant and the Rebellion put down, though many believe the weapon never existed in the first place and that the Grunts were only a threat warranting the use of an Arbiter due to their massive numbers. The Guardians heard of this legend, as much to the Unggoy's surprise as anyone else's built a replica of Annihilation and presented it to the commander of the Unggoy militia (the highest ranking Grunt then in the military). The Guardian weapon of Annihilation still fires a plasma stream, but it is not as powerful as the Scarab's main gun. It is, however, capable of destroying tanks, though it only has 20 seconds of firepower in one charge and take four times as long as a regular plasma rifle to recharge. I figured now that the Yanmee have a Guardian Weapon, the grunts might as well too, and since the Grunts are rather weak, might as well even up the odds with a more powerful Guardian weapon. Basically, Annihilation is the Scarab Gun hidden in Metropolis in Halo 2. Well I was thinking that the actual fighting militia would hang around for the whole thing but that the elderly, sick, families, etc. that had been rescued by the Covenant would be evacuated. I wouldn't mind you writing parts of something like that at all, since my grasp of military procedures is shaky at best I have trouble writing past platoon level. Humor My humor is back. Seeing that I get something, I'll give you something. I'll namespace all my humor from now on and write less of it. If you need anything else see me. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 03:53, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Damn Damn, you saw them Op chastity concept arts to. Oh well, I still gots one for me own. First I got to read it. And then theres Halo Wars demo....oh the temptation! Huh, sounds painful. Chose a bad time to start a project. I'm typing up all the Halo books in chronological order, and guessing that the Cole Protocol takes place in 2534. Militia I agree with your reasoning, perhaps all can be evacuated except for a few hundred or so guys who absolutely refuse to leave their home planet? And given the shattered nature of the militia forces at the moment there should be plenty of small, isolated militia stranded (or decomposing) in the wilderness. Since I seem to have implied before that the current militia tech is pretty much held together by twine and prayers, I can have a detachment of militia go and liberate whatever it is you want to use from, say, an abandoned bunker or something. On a different note, I've been meaning to ask you if I can add Simon-G294 and Cassandra-G006 into Necros (during a brief discussion with ODST Joshie I broached this subject, just as I was getting off he said he was gonna ask you about that but I'd prefer to do the asking myself). My idea was that they end up clumped in with the militia on H-III, earn some form of redemption over the course of the RP, and get attached to the 117th at the end. If this wouldn't work can you think of any that would? Otherwise I'm cool with keeping them out. Thanks. Here Fine, I'll talk to you here. BUT YOU NEVER RESPOND TO MY MESSAGES HERE! I wanted to ask: since I'm going to revise Project Slayer A LOT, can I delete the comments? In the end, they just take up space and won't be related to the finished product. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 03:15, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Testing Hell's Gates... (aka "please don't kill me for this huge post") OK, I know you're going to want to say no and not answer any of these questions, but if you choose to do that could you at least answer the questions and just ignore the "information wanted" ones? Anyways, here goes: *I was thinking the other day, since the Enclave seems to have a “saintly/holy” feel to its' names, would you have any use for the 12 Apostles names? *If the above is no, I found a few names you might like for Brutes: Thaddeus, Theophilus, Matthius, Judus, Silus, Justus, and Barnabus (Yes, all but the first two are supposed to end in “-as”, but I don't care) *Continuing the Enclave theme, would you tell me if you've got any plans for the many names you've got in Template:Enclave Ships? If so, I'll go assigned them proper links, but if not, may I assign them as I see fit? *You've stated before the Precursors are involved in Necros via artifacts (and also via Nogard), so could my Precursors be the official Necros Precursors? I might even get together with Subtank and we'll create an unholy merger of our separate Precursor articles! >:} *You once mentioned two Forerunner installations would be in Necros (one being “Death Star-like”); if possible, can I have info to make said articles? *Can I have info on the Machina vehicles/weapons? At the least, info for Knight MBT, Paladin HBT, Pretender EAS, Mako Assault Rifle Model-1, Argenta Fondera Heavy Rifle Model-99C, Gaust Battle Rifle Model-3A , Mako Close Assault Weapon System Model-22 and Fondera Close Assault Weapon System Model-23 please? *Have you any Machine or Vorenus tech you want to tell me about so I can make Vorenus and Machina tech templates? *Would the AUR, as a whole, have commonly used, inter-factional weapons? I think AJ and G-23 might have made some once; I wanted to know so I could take up the torch on said article series. *Got ideas for the Type-X Gravity Manipulation System and the Type-X Mobile Assault Unit articles, or can I take those and run with them? *You've yet to explain it, but how does the Onyx group of ''Ghosts of Onyx make it out? *This is the one questions I'm pretty sure you'll completely refuse to do: can you go through your image spam and tell me which ones apply to already made articles? And if you won't do that, answer these three at least: is the dual-sword Elite the Arbiter or Kasr 'Revsar, is the Philadelphia pic for X14 and is Image:Themis by GENZOMAN.jpg for Themis? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:48, 12 February 2009 (UTC) check check out the Bulldog Talk. J!MMY''8806 01:00, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry About J!MMY That guy pisses me off. I hate copy cats. Just remember Ajax: he only copys your tank designs because they're exceptional and he wants his to be just like yours. I apologize for this kid and I hope you won't let him get to you. See ya! ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 01:40, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Copied? Copied What? 'J!MMY8806' 14:37, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ? it isnt plagerised so i will remove the tag if you want to discuss how you believe it is talk on my talk page but look at the Bulldog talk page, but i will not be online for much longer so if you want to discuss this tonight hurry. J!MMY''8806 02:53, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ok ok i am logging off i hope my recent posts will show you that i have not copied off of your design, you acused me of copying your Ragnorak which i did i took the picture and modified it into my ship design which i did tell you and ask permission to use but you said no so i scrapt the whole thing and re-made my ship, that is not the case in the argument i made the tank i did not use anything todo with your design i have posted more comments on the bulldog talk page please look at them i am sure you will understand, ok thanks il write tommorow, but ajax i assure you my designs were created by me nothing of yours of that i promise, thanks J!MMY''8806 03:31, 13 February 2009 (UTC) if if you would properly look at the article you will see it isnt god-moded and isnt copied so stop with the template's because your wrong. J!MMY''8806 03:49, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Awaiting the call to strike.... Do you have an estimated time of when Ross East Jr. can start bombing things? Sorry if i'm bothering you, i'm just anxious to get started in the RP. Also, I have an idea for one of you Guardian Weapons: how about giving Mjolnir a weapon similar to a Necros Shocker attached to the weapon, so it can shoot lightning like it's mythological counterpart. Also, you misspelled the name of one of the weapons, its Masamune, so I went ahead and changed that. BTW, there is, according to wikipedia, more than one Masamune and Muramasa blade, which one do you want to use as the basis for the picture. Also, with the Spear of Destiny, should it look like the ornate artifact that is supposedly the Spear in Austria, or should it look like what the Spear probably actually looked like, a standard Roman military spear or pilum? Finally, for the Jirilhanae Alliance, might I suggest adding the Fist of Rukt as one of their Guardian Weapons, Unfortunate I'm flying out to backstate New York today, and probably won't have a comp till thursday, when I get back. If you could cover for me and take of Leonid's company--or have somebody else do it--it would be appreciated. Anyway, I have a plane to catch. P.S. Did you know the SPARTAN-IIs in Halo Wars yell "For Samuel!"? Its a nice touch. look look ajax will you please explain to me not everyone else how i have copied your work, thanks J!MMY''8806 15:18, 13 February 2009 (UTC) its no use ingnoring me and just getting everybody on skype to take your side so you might aswell talk to me about it? J!MMY''8806 15:21, 13 February 2009 (UTC) well well if your not messaging me back when you are obviously online seen as though you just posted a message you must know that my designs were made by me so why go on they are not copied message me to resolve it properly. J!MMY''8806 15:26, 13 February 2009 (UTC) solved Problem solved better for both, what i mean by this is i have just started designing my large dropship which is going to be like a pelican well i wanted my tanks and other vehicles to fit onto the rear of the dropship much like tghe scorpions do onto the pelican so after getting the initial size for my dropship i realised that the door on the dropship indicates the average hieght of the humans, but this nect to the tank and you could have a full grown human standing upright in the turret of the tank never mind the rest so i am going to re-scale my tanks, and to stop you wining on about plagerism this plagerism that i will modify my design to suit my dropship's here i will post an image to show what i mean. thanks J!MMY''8806 16:23, 13 February 2009 (UTC) oh and yes if it makes you feel better you may delete my bulldog pictures as i wont need then thanks J!MMY''8806 16:23, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Templates Ajax 013, can I remove the templates from Bulldog Heavy Main Battle Tank? It appears that J!MMY 8806 has fixed all the problems. If you find anything different, please inform me and J!MMY 8806 on the IRC so we can work it out. As for the plagarism, I've gotten permission from J!MMY 8806 to remove the image. Please get back to me, it's important. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 17:05, 13 February 2009 (UTC) new This is my new tank i have made it to fit into my dropship what you think? 'J!MMY8806' 19:09, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Help Hi ajax i was wondering if you could help me with one of my designs its alarge dropship but ive got the basics and most of essentials was just looking for your proffesional opinion of what else to put onit it just looks a little plain to me, if you will help let me know and i will post the picture and you could tell me what ideas you have to add to it? thanks J!MMY''8806 12:03, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ha ha yeah other pictures apparently ? :D, u wreken you could help me out with one of my gun ship's done really know if its realistic with the weight balance and so on? J!MMY''8806 21:22, 15 February 2009 (UTC) but! a still fail to see what picture's? hmmm still seeing things? J!MMY''8806 21:27, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Help Found a computer in New York but my usage is still sporadic. I can't really write out a full post for WARDOG here, but I'm reading it and doing mental prep. Meanwhile, I was wondering if you could help me set up Lambda comapny and explain how the CEs, CEOs, squads and such all fit into ranking and placement. Weapons (of the Antimatter Variety) How are these for aircraft launched antimatter weapons: *CATACLYSM Antimatter Air/Space Launched Cruise Missile- A weapon designed to unleash massive destruction form a relatively small launch platform. The CATACLYSM can be launched at space or ground targets. CATACLYSMs are rarely used, but when they are, it is always against a high priority target, such as a Necros Super Dreadnaught. CATACLYSM missiles were responsible for the destruction of the Necros Jehovah-class Super Dreadnaught known to AUR forces as "The Thing That Should Not Be" at the hands of Ross East Jr. and the Third UNSCAF Special Operations Squadron. Several were also fired at targets on several major Necros factory worlds. Epsilon platoon i would like to know if this platoon is in sold, because im interested to get it CF 20:28, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna be gone for five days, answer this between now and when I get back I've already posted all this, but you've yet to reply, so I'll post it again and wait for you to so reply: *I was thinking the other day, since the Enclave seems to have a “saintly/holy” feel to its' names, would you have any use for the 12 Apostles names? *If the above is no, I found a few names you might like for Brutes: Thaddeus, Theophilus, Matthius, Judus, Silus, Justus, and Barnabus (Yes, all but the first two are supposed to end in “-as”, but I don't care) *Continuing the Enclave theme, would you tell me if you've got any plans for the many names you've got in Template:Enclave Ships? If so, I'll go assigned them proper links, but if not, may I assign them as I see fit? *You've stated before the Precursors are involved in Necros via artifacts (and also via Nogard), so could my Precursors be the official Necros Precursors? I might even get together with Subtank and we'll create an unholy merger of our separate Precursor articles! >:} *You once mentioned two Forerunner installations would be in Necros (one being “Death Star-like”); if possible, can I have info to make said articles? *Can I have info on the Machina vehicles/weapons? At the least, info for Knight MBT, Paladin HBT, Pretender EAS, Mako Assault Rifle Model-1, Argenta Fondera Heavy Rifle Model-99C, Gaust Battle Rifle Model-3A , Mako Close Assault Weapon System Model-22 and Fondera Close Assault Weapon System Model-23 please? *Have you any Machine or Vorenus tech you want to tell me about so I can make Vorenus and Machina tech templates? *Would the AUR, as a whole, have commonly used, inter-factional weapons? I think AJ and G-23 might have made some once; I wanted to know so I could take up the torch on said article series. *Got ideas for the Type-X Gravity Manipulation System and the Type-X Mobile Assault Unit articles, or can I take those and run with them? *You've yet to explain it, but how does the Onyx group of Ghosts of Onyx make it out? *This is the one questions I'm pretty sure you'll completely refuse to do: can you go through your image spam and tell me which ones apply to already made articles? And if you won't do that, answer these three at least: is the dual-sword Elite the Arbiter or Kasr 'Revsar, is the Philadelphia pic for X14 and is Image:Themis by GENZOMAN.jpg for Themis? *I'm planning on making some Jiralhanae Alliance ships, but I can't come up with a good naming scheme; everything good's been taken: animals, spirits/monsters, death-related, swords, gods, etc. Any ideas for them? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:20, 17 February 2009 (UTC) New Guardian Weapons New Guardian Weapon Ideas for the UNSC and machina. *UNSC Guardian Weapons **Shamshir-e Zomorrodnegar- A legendary Persian demon-slaying "emerald studded sword **Dyrnwyn- The flaming sword of Welsh folklore, The Guradian Weapon version having an orange plasma edge, so it looks like it's actually flaming. **Zulfiqar-The Scimitar of the Muslim leader Ali **might be a couple more coming *Machina weapons (I figured the Machina would be ones to have firearms amongst their Guardian Weapons, considering their adoration of higher technologies.) **The Rifle of Urval Gaust- weapon of the first Machina to fight against the Church, later passed on to original Wild Seven Member Urvana Gaust. **The Axe of Avellian Mako-Weapon of one of the original Wild Seven **The Sniper Rifle of Catuga Benvora- Weapon of one of the original Wild Seven **The Energy Blade of Jarga Jastenon-Weapon of one of the original Wild Seven **The Seige Gun of Kaden Fondera-Weapon of one of the Original Wild Seven **The Chaingun of Malvelka Kriegor- Weapon of one of the Original Wild Seven **The Grenade Launcher of Hurk Argenta- Weapon of one of the Original Wild Seven, typical of the grenade launcher type weapons adopted by the Argenta prior to their discovery of rockets and missiles upon contact with the UNSC. Hey Ajax could i be part of OPERATION:WARDOG As the title suggest can i be in operation:wardog--The cheif 01:34, 3 April 2009 (UTC)